Arwyn Quandry
Arwyn Quandry is an ex-Teen Grid Resident and current resident of the Main Grid, acting mainly as a fashion, news and opinions blogger. Beginings Arwyn joined Second life on June 30, 2008 as a member of Teen Second Life. She spent several months wandering and building alone before creating the blog Transmissions From TSL. The blog was founded out of concern that the Main Grid residents were entirely ignorant to what the Teen Grid was like and grew into a major news source for the TG community. Her original posts were concerned with the lack of Linden Lab interaction with the Teen Grid residents, content theft running rampant on the grid, and the position of the TG in relation to the MG. Life on the Teen Grid Arwyn was considered a minor celebrity on the Teen Grid due to her heavy connections with Main Grid bloggers through use of Twitter and Plurk. She was mentioned on New World Notes several times and created the Cross-Grid Copybotting group on Flickr to allow Main Grid designers to see if their items were being stolen and distributed on the Teen Grid and to name and shame thiefs. She was a member of the now-defunt Teen Grid Action Committe, a group of bloggers and designers concerned about the impact of content theft on the TG economy and spent much of her time advocating and petitioning Linden Lab to move on the theft. Despite only spending a little over a year on the Teen Grid, Arwyn had an impact on the residents and made many close friends including Vaughan Vendetta and Ishy Wingtips. Transfer On June 31st 2009, a transfer party was held at Club Eutopia, the main club of the Teen Grid, to celebrate and mourn Arwyn's transfer to the Main Grid. A few Lindens and many teens showed up to wish her good luck. The morning of August 1st 2009, Arwyn left the Teen Grid and was plopped onto the Main Grid of Second Life just in time for her 18th birthday party, attended by many new and old friends and Lindens. Her blog name changed to Transitions From TSL and she quickly integrated into the new adult community. Life on the Main Grid Arwyn Quandry has become a fully integrated member of the Main Grid of Second Life. She is partenered to Delora Starbrook. Her blog evolved to not only include news and opinions but also fashion and interviews. Her main activites are blogging and roleplaying, and can often be seen around Sinners Bay and the Human Trafficking Mansion. Part of her time is spent as a child avatar attending Oceanside Elementary and living with her family in Little Wonders West. Her work against content theft has continued onto the Main Grid. She works with the Artist's Voice as their Teen Grid Relations council member and continues to moderate the Cross-Grid Copybotting Flickr group and inform others Controversy Arwyn Quandry has become somewhat controversial of a figure because of her staunch support for the merging of the Teen Grid into the Main Grid, which she has advocated for since she began blogging. She tends to take a hard position against anyone who insults TG residents and has earned several enemies because of this, and has a habit of throwing herself into fights about the grid merge. Her hardline beliefs against content theft on the Teen Grid, creating the Cross-Grid Copyboting group to out thiefs and accusations of theft toward particular designers also has created enemies. Category:Teen SL Category:Teen SL Residents Category:Bloggers Category:Fashionistas Category:Roleplay